


Died in your arms tonight

by XOTheRatXO



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Killing hawks, M/M, Murder, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Roofied, Roofies, Seduction, Sex, Violence, boku no hero academia - Freeform, graphic depictions of murder, this is horrible, what did I create, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOTheRatXO/pseuds/XOTheRatXO
Summary: Hawks cheated on his boyfriend, Y/N. Y/N wants to take revenge on hawks, and Y/N knew exactly how exact his revenge on him.Y/N has a very strong quirk, this was gonna be a piece of cake. Takami would go batshit crazy if he knew what was coming.
Relationships: Hawks x Male Reader, Reader x Hawks, hawks x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Died in your arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: This fic has extreme depictions of murder and violence. If that triggers you, then this fic is not for you.
> 
> Also, for context: Y/N’s quirk is Multi Element, in which Y/N can control all four basic elements: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air.
> 
> Also, Hawks’ real name is Takami, so I will be alternating between both names.
> 
> Also, this fic has multiple chapters! The next chapter is coming tomorrow, and thats when the real fun begins. Stay tuned!

Y/N’s P.O.V:

I had just finished dressing up in a hot pair of black boxers, that would accentuate my body’s features. I put a black shirt on, paired with white shorts. I did my hair, sprayed cologne on, and prettied up for this special night.

I had taken out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses, because we were gonna have a lil’ fun tonight.

I took out a container and put a couple of roofies in it, and laid it on the kitchen counter. Tonight was gonna be eventful.

Takami was sleeping over yesterday, and I looked through his phone. I realized it was an invasion of privacy, but curiosity got the best of me. I peered through his messages. He had been speaking with another man, and he had apparently met with him. They probably had sex.. He’s filthy. Absolutely filthy. Tonight was nothing more than a revenge plan, it was something I desperately had to do to feel complete again.

I took my phone out of my pocket, and dialed Takami’s phone.

“Hello, songbird.” He whispered lowly in my ear. Damn, his voice was hot. I’ll feel much more pleasure when I hear his blood-curdling screams ringing through my ears tonight.

“Hello, honey..” I whispered, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

“Your voice is extremely sexy. I’ll be there in 5 minutes, then we’ll get this show on the road. Get yourself ready for me, darling.” He moaned.

“I’m always ready for you, love.”

He hung up the phone. Tonight, everything was gonna change. 

I hid a metal bat in my closet, and took out a big butcher knife and laid it on the counter.

I made sure to set the wine bottle on the tables along with the glasses, to avoid him walking around the kitchen and finding out about my plan.

I heard the doorbell ring once. It rang again.

Things are gonna get suuuper freaky tonight.


End file.
